


Bring Me To Life

by marissaiswholocked1011



Series: The Regent Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BBC, Bad Wolf, F/M, Gallifrey, Hidden Time Lady, Soulmates, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lord, Time Travel, Whovian, blue box, locket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissaiswholocked1011/pseuds/marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: Meredith Tyler has had these vivid and wild dreams for her whole life. When she and her sister meet the Doctor, she learns the truth about herself.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Meredith Tyler | The Ninth Regent, Ninth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Ninth Doctor/Tenth Regent
Series: The Regent Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743886
Kudos: 10





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Faceclaims For The Regent:
> 
> 1st Regent: Elizabeth Banks (aged up)  
> 2nd Regent: Lindsey Stirling  
> 3rd Regent: Shelley Hennig  
> 4th Regent: Emma Stone  
> 5th Regent: Katherine McNamara  
> 6th Regent: Nina Dobrev  
> 7th Regent: Rachel Weisz  
> 8th Regent: Indira Varma  
> The War Regent: Meryl Streep  
> 9th Regent/Meredith Tyler: Li Xiaoran  
> 10th Regent: Jennifer Morrison  
> 11th Regent: Adelaide Kane  
> 12th Regent: Julianne Moore  
> 13th Regent: Lara Pulver

**February 23rd, 1998**

****

11:58 PM

Meredith Elora Tyler continued sketching the latest creature that popped into her head during the night. She had gotten her royal blue journal from off her nightstand and set up a flashlight under her blanket so the bright light wouldn't wake up her sister, Rose.

Tomorrow would be Meredith's thirteenth birthday. Well, technically, no one knew if it was her actual birthday. When she was found as a newborn in the Chaoyang District in Beijing, the best estimate that the police could make of her exact age was three days old and claimed February 24th as her birthday.

Meredith was excited about becoming a teenager, as we all are when we reach that milestone. She, like all twelve-year-olds reaching their thirteenth birthday, thought their teenage years would bring freedom from adult supervision, excitement, and a romance that would last well into adulthood. But, she, like all teenagers, would discover that it just brought insecurity, pressure to socialize, and relationships where you were so in love one minute but broke it off the next.

But Meredith already knew she would still be going through puberty. She wasn't an idiot.

Meredith closed her journal, satisfied with how her sketch turned out. She placed the journal under her pillow, where she had kept it since she bought it four years ago. As she moved her hand to turn off her flashlight, she saw that... mark on her right wrist.

The mark was a large circle with an intricate design within it. For her whole life, it would be there one minute and disappear the next. She first noticed this when she was four years old, but she didn't think that her mother would believe such a thing.

12:00 AM

Meredith Elora Tyler was now officially a teenager. But at the moment, she was too tired to care. She turned off her flashlight, placed it under her bed, and drifted off to sleep, wondering what she would dream about that night.

"Meredith?"

***

**SEVEN YEARS LATER...**

"Meredith?" Rose Tyler whispered slightly louder than before, gently trying to shake her sister awake. All Meredith did in response was snuggle closer to her stuffed cocker spaniel.

"Meredith?" Rose tried again, brushing her blonde hair away from her face and instead opting to poke Meredith's face. Meredith then shoved her sister's hand away and hid her head underneath her pillow.

"MEREDITH!" Rose finally screeched, causing the elder Tyler to yelp and fall out of her bed with her covers.

"Oh, my God, Mer, I'm sorry--" Rose quickly apologized before she was promptly interrupted by Meredith exclaiming, "I'm up! I'm ready!"

***

Meredith was finishing getting dressed and opened her dark blue jewelry box to take out the finishing touch: a circular rose-gold locket with circular engravings on the front. The necklace had been with her ever since she was found as a baby and she wore it everyday ever since her mother knew she was smart enough not to put it in her mouth. It was as if there was something telling her to keep this locket close to her heart.

"Meredith! We're gonna be late!" Rose called.

Meredith grabbed her dark blue purse and rushed out of her room. She saw her mother, Jackie Tyler, lounging on the sofa in her bathrobe.

"Bye," Rose said to her mother.

"Love ya, Mum," Meredith added as both girls gave their mother a kiss on the cheek and running out of their flat.

"See you later!" Jackie called.

***

"I'll be there around noon today!" Meredith told Rose as she got off the bus at her stop at the library.

"See ya there!" Rose called, blowing her sister kisses as the bus doors closed and the vehicle took off.

***

Meredith looked through the books that had been donated last week. She sighed; while she was glad that in this modern age that people still cared about reading actual books, it was still a mountain of work of getting the donated books into the system and organizing them in the shelves.

But, somehow, she still thought that compared to the department store, her job at the library was the highlight of her day.

***

Meredith clocked out at the library and took her sweater off, as she was beginning to get hot. She tied the sweater around her waist, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

***

Meredith met up with Rose and Rose's boyfriend, Mickey Smith, at the fountain in Trafalgar Square for lunch. She watched as the couple goofed around and shook her head, though her smile indicated she was entertained by their behavior.

Putting her book down, she looked over to the left, where she saw another couple walking together and being all lovey-dovey. She gave a small half-smile before she noticed that the mark on her wrist had appeared again. She placed her hand to it, sort of falling in a trance.

_Zel, wherever you are, you would've loved to have seen this._

Meredith snapped out of her trance and moved her hand away, returning to her book.

***

Meredith smiled as she watched Rose and Mickey share a goodbye kiss. When Mickey finally left, the two sisters joined hands and headed to Henrik's, the department store where Rose worked all day while Meredith worked for the second half of the day.

***

As Meredith and Rose continued setting out clothes on display, a man's voice came up on the intercom and said, "This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you."

Meredith looked up to the heavens and mouthed, "Thank you," before she grabbed Rose's hand and they ran towards the door.

"Oi!" a security guard waved a plastic bag in front of Meredith's face. Meredith took the bag from him and turned to Rose.

"Can you go down with me?" Meredith asked.

"Why?" Rose asked as they walked toward the lifts.

"Because of the incident with the... spider," Meredith told her, with her voice hushed.

"Oh, yeah, that was hilarious," Rose laughed.

"No, it wasn't! It was humiliating."

***

"Wilson?!" Meredith called. "Wilson, it's me and Rose. We got the lottery money!"

"Wilson? Are you there?" Rose asked. "We can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!"

There was no reply.

"Oh, come on!"

Meredith heard a clatter near the storage room, furrowing her brows in curiosity. "Hello? Wilson! It's... it's Meredith, I came down with Rose."

She opened the door to the storage room and turned the lights on, showing that all that was in the room were boxes of unsold clothes and mannequins. Rose caught up with her and continued following her down the hall. "Wilson?" Rose called. "Wilson!"

The two girls turned upon hearing another crash and saw the door slam shut. Meredith tried opening it, a few times using the usual way and two more times by pressing her foot against the wall to get momentum and help her pry it open. She finally gave up, groaning. "You're kidding me."

A few more crashes behind the adoptive sisters. "Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" Rose asked, grabbing her sister's arm for support.

And a mannequin began moving towards them.

"What the hell?" Meredith questioned.

"Yeah, you got us, very funny!" Rose laughed sarcastically, with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

Two more lined up in front of the girls.

"But..." Meredith trailed off, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Right, we've got the joke," Rose said. "Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Derek, is that you?"

Meredith moved in front of Rose, the latter's grip on the former's arm tightening, as the mannequins cornered the two sisters. They both shut their eyes as the first mannequin raised its arm...

Then Meredith felt someone grip onto her left hand and turned to see a man in his early forties (her best estimate) with excited grey-blue eyes and big ears dressed in a leather jacket. While Meredith knew it wasn't the right time, she couldn't help but feel safe and secure once she saw him.

With a grin, he whispered, "Run!"

**Author's Note:**

> The Regent is on her ninth regeneration. She has black hair, amber eyes, a British accent, and is 5'6." Once she Her outfit includes a short emerald duster blazer, a thick long-sleeved beige shirt, medium blue skinny jeans, and black steel-toe boots. She is played by Li Xiaoran and her theme is "Infinite Legends" by Two Steps From Hell.
> 
> Halfway through this book, she will regenerate into her tenth incarnation. She has blonde hair, green eyes, American accent, and is the exact same height as Rose Tyler. Her outfit includes a short burgundy wool trench coat, a white knit sweater, a black camisole top, burgundy jeans, and emerald green Converse. Her alternate outfit (introduced in Book Three) includes a short dark pink wool trench coat, a grey knit sweater, the same black camisole top, dark pink jeans, and burgundy Converse. She always wears a pair of gold amethyst and diamond earrings that belonged to her ninth incarnation. She is played by Jennifer Morrison and her theme is "Magika" by Two Steps From Hell.
> 
> If you want to see Meredith/The Regent's outfits and learn the playlist, visit me on my Wattpad account, CaptainSwanEriel. I hope you enjoy the story and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
